


Flesh Fortifier

by the-medusa-spell (echoscreen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoscreen/pseuds/the-medusa-spell
Summary: Insomnia Urban DictionaryFlesh Fortifier:Crown City nickname for Viagra.Prompto gets drugged by bullies at school; Ignis comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Flesh Fortifier

Prompto had had his fair share of bullies in his life, those who’d laughed at him for being overweight or for being shy and gentle, the kind of bullies that hurt him emotionally but not physically. He’d never worried about his safety before Noctis’ friendship had brought the cruel ones out of the woodwork, the dangerous ones, like they could scent something in the air. These bullies were the kind that pushed him in the hallways at school or threw things at him at the arcade when the Crownsguard happened to look away for a split second. These were the kind that knocked into his desk during lunch hard enough to send his chopsticks flying and snickered at him when he bent over to collect them off the floor. The kind that laughed themselves almost into hysterics when he did something as simple as finish his drink in three big gulps before throwing his trash away at the front of the classroom. 

Prompto side-eyed the way the two boys whispered to each other, grinning at him, all toothy and unsettling. He wished Noctis hadn’t been called out of school for two days to attend an important diplomatic meeting. Skane and Ninetto were less ballsy in their classroom cruelty when Noctis was around, but Prompto did his best to ignore them and opened his textbook back up as the bell chimed. _“Just a few more hours and I’ll sneak out through the basement if I get a good enough head start,”_ he thought to himself. The teacher droned on and Prompto took notes for himself and Noctis. He pulled at the knot of his tie and adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling flushed. The classroom felt like the temperature had increased ten degrees. Prompto squinted up at the bright sun coming through the tall windows and assumed he hadn’t read the weather correctly that morning. 

His head started to hurt, tight and aching across his forehead and down the back of his neck. He really hoped he wasn’t getting sick. Prompto tried to return to his notes but Skane was turned around in his chair, whispering to Ninetto, both of them looking at him. He felt his face turn red and he put his elbow on his desk and leaned to the side to block them out. The shift in position made him realize with dawning horror that the zipper on his uniform pants was pressing against his dick with just the right pressure to cause an immediate erection. He looked down at his lap and the noticeable bulge and his eyes went wide in disbelief. He wasn’t a stranger to sudden ill-timed hard-ons but at least those usually had a reason, a pretty girl or boy, a fall of long hair being pulled into a ponytail, slender fingers rolling long sleeves up well muscled forearms before preparing dinner, _something!_

He hunched over and tried to pull his knees to his chest but he banged them on the underside of his desk loud enough to make the teacher stop and give him a look. Prompto felt the flush on his cheeks crawl down under his shirt and he wiggled in his seat but all it did was pull the fabric of his clothes tighter against his erection and he swore he stopped breathing. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck and lower back and he bit his lip to stifle a whimper. It felt so good and so awful at the same time. Prompto panicked, eyes rolling around the classroom until they settled on the two bullies nearby and the way they watched him when the teacher turned her back to the classroom. His head pounded, he felt flushed all over, was he itching? And the problem in his pants that wouldn’t go away now matter what he thought of or how he tried to calm down... _”They’ve done something to me,”_ he realized in horror. He remembered the way they’d acted while he finished his juice and felt tears come to his eyes. _”They’ve put something in my drink!”_

Prompto wanted to stand up and run but his legs felt like lead weights, body held down by the knowledge that the minute he stood up the two would call attention to his predicament in front of the entire classroom. Prompto could just imagine the horror on everyone’s faces and the immediate label he’d be branded with by the whole school--pervert. They’d suspend him, maybe even charge him with something like indecent exposure, and he’d never be allowed to see Noctis again. 

Biting his lip to keep from crying, he turned away towards the wall as much as he could without calling attention to himself and quickly pulled his shirt loose from his pants to hide his crotch as best he could. He peeked back over his shoulder but Skane and Ninetto were watching him intently while pretending to be attentive students. Prompto knew that even if he tried to make a run for the door one would probably trip him up while the other “accidentally” rucked his shirt up, exposing him. He was rock hard; it was worse than any boner he’d ever woken up with and the head of his cock kept catching on his briefs as he tried to settle into a comfortable position. He fumbled his phone out of his backpack and hid it behind his desk, sending messages to Noctis, unsure of what else to do.

lokton@kupoNET: help!!  
lokton@kupoNET: emergency!!  
lokton@kupoNET: srs. IDK w2do!

He waited for a reply but none came. _“Noct probably doesn’t have his phone because of the meeting...What do I do??”_ He tried to pay attention to the lesson, hoping it would calm him down and slow his breathing and the raging in his pants, but he couldn’t calm down. Visions of the whole school looking at him in disgust flashed before his eyes. His dick started to hurt and he realized with a jolt that a wet spot was growing where he was leaking precome through his underwear. _”Oh gods, what if my shirt doesn’t cover my pants there??”_ Just when he thought he might start hyperventilating a message flashed on his phone.

ignis0207@kupoNET: Prompto, what’s wrong? What emergency?  
lokton@kupoNET: help! where’s N?  
ignis0207@kupoNET: Busy with the meeting. His phone is in my pocket to keep him on track. Why are you sending him emergency texts?

Prompto weighed the pros and cons of asking Ignis to call in a bomb threat but realized it probably wasn’t the time to joke, even if it was the only idea he could come up with.

lokton@kupoNET: IDK w2do. I need 2 leave but I can’t!  
ignis0207@kupoNET: From where? You’re not making any sense.  
lokton@kupoNET: from school  
ignis0207@kupoNET: If you’re at school you should return your attention to class. I need to return my attention to this meeting.  
lokton@kupoNET: plz I’m scared  
ignis0207@kupoNET: Prompto?

Prompto scrubbed at his eye and bit the inside of his cheek at the way any minute shift sent horrible pleasure up his spine.

ignis0207@kupoNET: Scared of what?  
lokton@kupoNET: can’t leave  
ignis0207@kupoNET: Prompto?  
ignis0207@kupoNET: Why can’t you leave?

Prompto didn’t know how to even start, especially with Ignis, of all people. The last person he’d thought about while having an erection had been Ignis. Embarrassment made his cheeks flame darker.

ignis0207@kupoNET: Prompto?  
ignis0207@kupoNET: If you’re not going to answer then I’m going to return to my meeting.

He took a gulping breath, head pounding.

lokton@kupoNET: can’t stand up  
lokton@kupoNET: drugged, put in my drink  
lokton@kupoNET: y me??  
lokton@kupoNET: help iggy

It felt like an eternity that he watched the three dots flash in the texting app as Ignis typed then it stopped flashing and stayed off. His lip quivered until the phone suddenly vibrated in his hands as Ignis called. Prompto silenced the vibration and declined the call.

lokton@kupoNET: can’t talk now. plz  
lokton@kupoNET: jst wnt 2 go home, can’t walk like this

ignis0207@kupoNET: Be there in 10mins. R u safe? Can u hold on 4 10mins?

The relief swept through his body, lessening his headache. He could imagine Ignis giving up on his usual perfect punctuation, trying to type while rushing out the door.

lokton@kupoNET: safe? maybe? hurry plz  
ignis0207@kupoNET: On my way, sending the citadel ambulance  
lokton@kupoNET: no!! omg  
ignis0207@kupoNET: Y? Call me!  
lokton@kupoNET: I can’t leave! every1 call me a pervert!

Prompto sat for several minutes, trying to pay attention and failing miserably. The teacher droned on as he snuck glances at his bullies, who snuck glances at him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and gripped his phone tight, wishing he was at home and could grip something else. _”Oh gods, I have to make it home in the car like this with Ignis!”_ He grit his teeth and focused on just breathing and trying not to shift too much.

ignis0207@kupoNET: 3 mins away. Pervert? ?  
ignis0207@kupoNET: 4 mins. I’m sorry, if these fools will get off the bloody road  
ignis0207@kupoNET: I’m coming I promise u. Plz be safe.  
ignis0207@kupoNET: I see the school from this intersection. Let me know you’re alright!

Prompto took stock of the things on his desk and quickly shoved only what was most important in his backpack. He hissed through his teeth at the friction of leaning over to pick it up and coughed to cover it. Skane and Ninetto glanced at each other and narrowed their eyes at him. When Ignis’ final “Out front. I’m coming in,” text showed up Prompto grabbed his bag, held it in front of his crotch, and ran as fast as a rigid aching erection and burning lungs would allow him. Multiple shouts went up in the classroom behind him but he kept going down the hallway, down several sets of stairs, nearly running into Ignis near the front entrance.

Ignis reached for him, taking in his disheveled and flushed appearance, worried and angry. “Who did this and what did they give you?” He only let go to put the back of his hand against Prompto’s forehead, pushing aside his bangs to feel his temperature. ”You feel a little warm but you look very feverish.” He escorted Prompto outside to where two paramedics were exiting the Citadel’s private ambulance. 

“No,” Prompto whined in embarrassment. He pulled away from the arm Ignis had thrown around his shoulders. “Please don’t… It’s fine. I just want to go home.”

Ignis reached for Prompto again, pulling his arm back with a huff when Prompto sidestepped and shook his head, looking at his feet and trying to shrink himself into invisibility. Ignis drew up to his full height and adopted ‘that tone.’ “Prompto, you will get into that ambulance and let the medical staff determine what you’ve been drugged with and what they’ve done to y---” a pinched horrible look came over his face and he pulled his hand back from where it was reaching for Prompto’s wrist again. “Oh, Prompto.” His hand hovered, fingers slowly curling into a fist. “...By the gods, I understand now what you were trying to say.”

Prompto shifted his backpack shield in front of his crotch, confused and wanting out of his stifling clothes. “What?”

Ignis reached for the backpack. “Let me have that and you can get into the ambulance for the drive to the hospital. I’ll follow in the car.” He tugged at the strap and tried for a comforting tone that was less commanding. “I’ll be by your side as much as you need me.”

Prompto held onto the backpack with a death grip while trying to evade the paramedics who were coaxing him into the ambulance, unsure of what to do with Ignis’ sudden gentle turn. “I don’t want to go to the hospital.” He breathed out in slight pain, the weight of all of his stuff in his bag was like heavenly torture against his dick. He looked back at the entrance to the school, expecting to see Skane and Ninetto loitering around the doors. “I just want to go home. _Please, let’s go.”_

Ignis’ hand settled gently against the small of his back, tucking Prompto close. “I’ll take you home as soon as the hospital releases you. Or the Citadel if you’ll feel safer there.” He nodded at one of the paramedics, voice gentle as he ushered Prompto closer to climbing up the step. “But first the doctor will need to do a rape kit, Prompto, and blood tests to see what they’ve drugged you with.” He tugged on the backpack.

Shocked, Prompto lost his grip on his shield and gaped at Ignis, then quickly tried to cover his unmistakable boner with his hands. “W-what?!” His cheeks flamed bright red again and he groaned, mortified to be seen in public like that, by Ignis and probably the whole school at the wall of windows at the front of the building. “I wasn’t! I didn’t!” His shirt wasn’t long enough and his hands weren’t enough to cover his shame. Making it even worse, his chin quivered. “Skane and Ninetto didn’t r-rape me, they slipped me a Flesh Fortifier, I think.” He didn’t want to think about _why_ they did it, other then them wanting to humiliate him. He hadn’t thought he could be anymore humiliated but here he was, for the whole world to see.

Ignis stared back in surprise then sagged with relief. “Is that all?”

“Is that all?! _Is that all?!_” Prompto nearly wailed. “Those assholes gave me the biggest boner of my life! In class! I thought I was going to be arrested! Suspended! Sent far away from my best friend because they’d label me a pervert!” He snatched his backpack back and held it in front of his crotch. “My head hurts and I feel itchy and--” he swiped the blood away that had suddenly trickled from his nose, staring at it in shock. “Iggy?”

It took some new yelling from Ignis and a soothing hand up from the paramedic to get Prompto into the ambulance. From there it was determined that the little blue pill he’d been drugged with had increased blood flow through the vessels all over his body, leading to the headache, flushed skin, and sudden nose bleed. They gave him some mild painkillers for the headache, a cold pack for his forehead, and tissues for the nose bleed, with the prognosis that he’d live and that the drug would run its course. 

He let Ignis usher him into his car to sit gingerly in the passenger seat, hands fisted on top of his bag, shielding his crotch. Prompto didn’t know which was worse, the embarrassment of having the worst hard-on he’d ever had, in class and while sitting next to the man he thought the most about when jerking off, or knowing Ignis knew what he’d be doing as soon as he dropped him off.

Ignis drove towards Prompto’s house, brows furrowed and silent. Prompto fretted, realizing how absurd the situation was and how it always seemed to be him that caused the most trouble. Ignis had been busy when he’d called for help. Prompto could’ve called someone else (_“Who?”_) or just left the classroom if he’d been thinking right. He hunched into his seat, big head pounding less, little head not so much. He was convinced his face would probably be red for the rest of his life. “I’m sorry for calling you. I didn’t mean to take you away from your meeting.” He readjusted the cold pack to his neck. “I panicked. I should’ve just left and not gotten anyone involved.”

“Are you serious?” Ignis snapped, then adjusted his glasses. “My apologies, Prompto.” He shook his head, fuming. “I was very worried about you. They _drugged_ you. And they will be dealt with, don’t you worry.” He took his eyes off the road long enough to sweep them over Prompto. The corner of his mouth turned down. “Do you know why they would do such a thing?”

Prompto felt foolish and worried again that if he told the truth it would be another reason why he couldn’t see Noct. “Can we not talk about this?” Prompto pleaded. He rubbed at the ache in the back of his head and closed his eyes, feeling every little bump and pothole, pleasure sizzling up his lower spine and gentle pain clenching a soft hand around his balls.

“As you wish.” Ignis concentrated on driving, letting Prompto stew. 

He turned the situation over and over in his head, coming back to two thoughts: one) how much did the other people in the class know and would he be able to go back to school or would the two bullies spread enough rumors to drive him away? And two) Ignis was his knight in shining armor for arriving so quickly.

Prompto cleared his throat to thank Ignis but instead he cursed at a particularly rough pothole that hit every nerve in his groin until his vision whited out a little. “S-shit. _Oh my gods._” He breathed in and out for a moment before collecting himself, speaking fast. “...O-ok. Please forget I said it like that. Just forget everything today. Thank you. You came really fast.” 

He didn’t at all expect Ignis’ dry return. “Yes, well, hopefully you will as well.”

Prompto’s mouth dropped open, and he tried very, very hard not to laugh but he couldn’t help it. “Iggy!”

Ignis shrugged eloquently. An upward curve lingered around his mouth for a moment, then he frowned again, brows drawn in anger and remorse. “I am so sorry they would do this to you, Prompto, but I’m very glad they didn’t hurt you any worse.”

Prompto sighed. “I’m kind of used to it. They can’t mess with Noct so they mess with me instead. But they usually just push me. Or Skane likes to grab me.”

“Grab you? How?”

“What’s a little dick grabbing between not-friends, right?” Prompto tried to joke. He glanced at Ignis, surprised at the thunderous expression on his face. He wished he hadn’t brought it up.

“Mental note to add sexual assault to the list of their offenses,” Ignis said, softly, chillingly. 

Prompto winced. “It’s nothing. Forget what I said.” He tried to not think about all that the two bullies had done to him, but his chest grew tight and he put his hand over his eyes until he could compose himself. _”Gods I don’t want to cry in front of Ignis.”_ “I don’t want to make a big deal out of this. Just take me home, please. I’ve already caused enough trouble.”

“Prompto Argentum. You haven’t caused any trouble.” Ignis concentrated on the road but shook his head sternly. “I will personally take care of this situation but it _will_ be dealt with.”

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto said, feeling shy. He concentrated on not coming in his pants for the rest of the drive. Ignis parked outside of his house and Prompto slowly climbed out of the car, lip bitten from the pleasure/pain from the ride. Digging around in his backpack produced his house key, letting them into the quiet house full of afternoon sun. Prompto turned around to thank Ignis again but Ignis laid his palm against Prompto’s forehead before he could speak.

“Still too warm. How is your head?” His long fingers wrapped around the back of Prompto’s neck, massaging the ache. “Oh dear, your nose is bleeding again.”

Prompto backed up, eyes wide and shoved his handful of tissues against his nose again. _”Why is my life like a bad anime?”_ he cringed. Ignis’ fingers slipped down to his shoulder and he felt lightheaded from the drug and from Ignis being so close and just being Ignis.

“Thanks for everything, Iggy. I should…” Prompto shrugged his free shoulder at the stairs, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Ignis knew what he needed to do. 

Ignis’ lips settled into a firm line and he pushed up his glasses. “If it is alright with you, I’d like to stay for awhile. I don’t believe you should be left alone.”

Prompto’s brain shorted out. _“That sounded...surely he’s not…_

“The paramedics said the drug would run its course but it’s also not something men your age typically take. I’m worried about how it’s affecting you.”

“Oh. Of course. You’re worried.” Prompto turned and took a few steps up the stairs. His hand gripped the banister tightly to keep from whimpering at the feeling of his pants rubbing against his cock. He made himself laugh to try to convince Ignis he was fine. “I’m alright. Besides, you don’t want to be around now, trust me.”

Ignis crossed his arms. “I fully understand what letting the drug run its course means, Prompto. All the same, I would prefer to make sure you’re alright. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if, for example, you had a stroke and no one was around to help you.” 

“A-a stroke?!”

Ignis followed him up the stairs. “It’s a rare side effect, according to the paramedic, but still…” 

Prompto prayed to all the gods for strength and took a few more steps up. “Ignis. I can’t do this with you in my house.” He slowly turned around, face flaming. “You know what I mean.”

Ignis looked regretful but stood firm. “Perhaps the best way to do this is for you to take a shower while I stay downstairs. I’ll finish my work for the day and when you’re...done,” a surprising slow flush rolled over Ignis’ cheeks, “When done you could let me know you’re alright. I could make you dinner. I’ll leave when the drug has worn off.”

Prompto closed his eyes and weighed his options. He didn’t want Ignis to hear him jerk off but he wanted to get his hand on his cock so badly he thought he might die. He wanted the drug to wear off and the sooner he got to jerking it the faster it would. “Fine,” he sighed. When he opened his eyes Ignis looked sad and out of his element.

“Prompto… I’m sorry. I’m just worried about your safety.” He backed down the steps. “You’re too good of a friend for me to let something happen to you.” He shrugged, the tips of his ears turning red. “I don’t have many friends so I want to keep the ones I have.” He looked around and headed for the couch, pulling out his phone. “I’ll answer the...goodness, twenty-three messages and calls from Noctis while you are...occupied.” He turned the television on to the news and turned the volume up, settling in.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Prompto muttered as he climbed the steps. In his room he tossed the backpack away and immediately shuffled out of his pants. In the mirror on the back of his door he saw what he looked like. His hair stood up even more than usual, face flushed and lightly sweaty. His shirttails framed his cock which was dark red and dribbling precome, flush against his belly. He looked utterly debauched and it made his stomach clench in want. He wrapped a hot hand around his cock and stroked. It hurt but it felt so good. He leaned one hand against the mirror and stroked himself, mouth falling open at the look on his face. A suddenly loud commercial from downstairs made him start in surprise, made him think of Ignis and the flush on his face on the stairs. “Iggy!” he whispered, wishing it was Ignis’ hand around him.

Taking off his shirt fast enough to nearly pop off the buttons, Prompto beelined for his bathroom. He turned the water to tepid and let it wash over him, shivering at the tickle on his sensitive flesh. Wrapping his fingers around himself again, he built a steady rhythm, trying not to think of Ignis but unable to stop. It was torture on a good day being near Ignis, but today was a thousand times worse. Prompto leaned his cheek against the cool tile of the shower and put both hands to work, trying desperately to come. He stayed under the water until it turned genuinely cold, but nothing pushed him over the edge. The drug, jokingly called Flesh Fortifier, was for maintaining erections, and boy did it work, Prompto thought.

The water felt good against his hot skin but he reluctantly got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, tented between his legs and rubbing almost roughly against his cock and wondered what to do. Ignis would probably know. Prompto shook his head at himself in the steamy bathroom mirror and squared his shoulders. He didn’t know what else to do except ask. Tiptoeing out of his room he crept down the stairs, air cool on his water slick chest and shoulders. Water dripped from his hair and he left small puddles on the steps. At the bottom of the stairs he adjusted his towel and put his hands in front of his bulge, clearing his throat. “Iggy?”

Ignis turned around on the couch to look behind him then jumped up, surprised. “Prompto? Is something the matter?”

Prompto looked at the floor and shrugged one shoulder. “Is it not working another side effect?”

“Not working?”

“I can’t… you know.” Prompto felt a bubble of hysterical in his throat. _”First time ever in my life it didn’t work.”_

Ignis sounded slightly strangled, “You can’t… finish...is that what you mean?” At Prompto’s nod he walked slowly around the couch. “You’ve tried, I take it?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’ve tried. Trust me.” He looked up at Ignis and bit his lip. Ignis looked flustered and kept looking away. Prompto felt like melting through the floor. If unflappable Ignis of all people was flustered then the situation was just mortifyingly bad. “I’m sorry. You didn’t want to be dragged into this.” He shivered, feeling cold suddenly. “Do I need to go to the hospital?”

Ignis was silent for so long that Prompto began to worry. Finally, Ignis walked closer and cleared his throat. “I believe…” he reached out slowly and put his hand on Prompto’s upper back. “I believe that all you may need is a helping hand.”

Prompto blinked and his mouth dropped open in shock. “A what?”

Ignis snatched his hand back and stiffened his spine. “Forgive me. Let me consult kupoNET and we’ll see if you need to go to the hospital.”

“Did you just offer to jerk me off?” Prompto nearly shouted.

Ignis’ shoulders hunched over his phone and his entire neck and face turned dark pink. “I shouldn’t have said that. Please, let’s forget that I did.”

_”He thinks I’m going to say no. Oh, Iggy, sometimes you’re actually dumb like the rest of us.”_ Prompto took Ignis’ phone and fumbled it only a little, setting it down on the bottom step. “I don’t want to forget.” He backed up the stairs a few steps. “If y-you want to, I want to.”

Ignis hesitated. Prompto took a deep breath for courage and moved his hands so that the towel pulled tight and highlighted his bulge. “Please, Iggy. I need your help.”

Ignis’ throat bobbed as he swallowed, but he followed Prompto up the steps, slow and steady until they reached Prompto’s room. In the doorway he took ahold of Prompto’s towel and slowly undid it until it hit the floor. Prompto’s cock jumped just from being looked at. “Poor Prompto,” Ignis murmured, “You need relief badly, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Prompto whispered, feeling like he was dreaming. He swayed close. “Help me?” He ran his hands through his wet hair to slick it back. The look Ignis swept over him from head to toe made him want to preen but his heart beat fast in nervous disbelief and anticipation. “You can...you can touch me. If you want.”

Ignis stepped closer until his hip bumped into Prompto’s. He put one hand on Prompto’s bare hip, fingers clenching at the top of his ass, and gently took Prompto in hand.

Prompto groaned and clutched at Ignis’ shoulders as Ignis stroked him. He closed his eyes and whimpered at the feeling of Ignis’ long fingers wrapped around him, cursing softly when Ignis tried different speeds and grip strengths to see what he liked. Prompto liked it all, enjoying every slow tug or fast pull, leaning into Ignis’ chest. He didn’t dare open his eyes, afraid of how intimate it would be to stare into Ignis’ eyes so closely, afraid he might confess his years long crush in gratitude. Instead he crowded close and put his aching forehead against Ignis’ chest, wet hair dampening his shirt. Pleasure and pain wracked him, aching cock unconsciously pumping into Ignis’ tight fist. 

Ignis pressed his cheek against Prompto’s temple, breath hot and stuttering against his skin. “You’re doing so well,” he encouraged. He tugged on Prompto’s cock and slid his free hand up Prompto’s back to gently hold the nape of his neck. “We’ll fix this, darling.” His lips ghosted against Prompto’s cheek. “That’s what friends are for, yes?”

Prompto whimpered again and mumbled in agreement, pressing his eyes into Ignis’ shirt to hide the disappointment at the talk of just friendship. Pleasure sizzled up his spine with every movement followed by a sting of pain as his sensitive flesh was handled. His balls drew up as the tightness in his belly gathered. “Iggy, s’good, you’re so good!”

Ignis’ free hand slowly trailed down Prompto’s back until his fingers tapped out a rhythm on his ass, eventually clutching tight, fingers splayed. He pulled Prompto’s hips towards his, pressing the erection in his slacks into Prompto’s side. “I want to make you come, Prompto. Can you do that for me?”

Gasping out a ‘Yes,’ Prompto slid his arms around Ignis’ ribs and pressed close. He shifted his hips to let Ignis grind against him and stood on the balls of his feet to fuck his cock into the hand gripping him so tightly. It hurt and it was glorious. Grunting softly and thrusting, he felt the need finally gathering, a tight aching spiral in his groin that built and built until it finally exploded. He came all over Ignis’ hand and shirt as he was praised, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Ignis continued stroking him until Prompto gently pushed his hand away, hissing at the tenderness of his overworked skin. Ignis was suddenly silent, and an awkward quietness fell over the room. Prompto reluctantly stepped back and glanced at Ignis, shocked at the look on his face. Ignis looked wrecked; he was panting silently and his hair drooped. Pink stained his cheeks and down into the open collar of his shirt. Their eyes locked then skittered away.

Prompto stumbled back and got a better look at Ignis; there was still a tent in his pants and cum on his shirt. Prompto’s brain shorted out and he panicked at the stain. He snatched his towel off the floor and took Ignis by the wrist, rubbing the towel into his palm to gather the fluid and trying to dab the stain off his shirt. “I’m so sorry, Iggy!” He felt foolish standing there naked but wanted to put Ignis back together, thinking that if Ignis was immaculate again then it would fix the suddenly awkward situation. He tried not to glance at Ignis’ erection.

Ignis let him dab him clean for a moment until he pulled the towel from Prompto’s grasp and visibly pulled himself together. “Perhaps I should use your bathroom.”

Prompto crossed his hands in front of his still semi-hard cock and nodded at the bathroom door. “Uh, sure. That way.” He tried to smile at Ignis as he shut the bathroom door but muttered a soft “Fuck” as it closed. Pulling clothes out of his closet, he quickly made sure his equipment was still okay--angry looking and sensitive but the swelling was going down--and got dressed. He chewed at the skin around his thumbnail out of nerves as he sat on the bed and waited. Minutes passed in anticipation until he heard muffled speech and a sudden slam behind the bathroom door. “Ignis?” Prompto dithered in worry about what to do until he stepped close to the door and put his ear against it, hearing nothing. He pressed closer and put his hand on the doorknob. It applied just enough pressure to unlatch and push the door suddenly open, giving him an eyeful of Ignis clutching at the sink with one hand and the hard cock poking through his undone pants being stroked by the other.

Ignis’ eyes met his in the mirror, shocked and ashamed, hand stilling from where he’d been stroking himself. He struggled to put his erection back in his pants, apologizing profusely. “G-give me a moment to freshen up and I’ll be out of your hair, Prompto.” 

Prompto stood in the doorway, mouth open, flush returning to his body fast enough to make his head hurt again. He couldn’t believe that Ignis was jerking off in his bathroom because of him, but the proof was there, ruining the line of Ignis’ expensive slacks. Literally shaking off his shock, Prompto stepped forward cautiously and held his hand out to stop Ignis. “It’s my turn to give you a helping hand.”

Ignis looked at him dubiously but dropped his hands away from his belt. “You don’t have to. This isn’t a medical emergency.”

Prompto swallowed and smiled, nervous and hoping Ignis wouldn’t just bolt downstairs. “Maybe not, but I owe you.” He put his hand on Ignis’ belt and tucked his fingers inside, feeling Ignis’ cock jump under his fingertips. He looked up at Ignis, wide-eyed but certain. “And I want to...I’ve wanted to for awhile.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed in on his mouth, making Prompto lick his lips. “Awhile?” he asked in disbelief.

Prompto slowly undid his belt and pulled down the zipper on his pants. He laughed at himself, thinking of how long he’d had his crush. “You don’t even know how long, Iggy.” He stepped closer and pushed Ignis’ silky briefs back down his hips to free his cock. It poked up through his shirttails and Prompto gently wrapped his fingers around it, stroking tentatively. He was so caught up in making sure he was doing it right that when Ignis pushed him back against the sink and kissed him fiercely Prompto nearly ended up in the sink. He flailed until he wrapped his arms around Ignis and kissed back, inexperienced but enthusiastic. 

Ignis kissed like he was desperate for contact. He ground his hips into Prompto’s and mouthed at his neck, sucking gently, breath hot and wet underneath his ear. “We have to talk, but...this won’t take long…”

Prompto wriggled his hand between them and gripped him tight, returning the favor of alternating his rhythm and grip to see what pleased him, which was apparently anything; Ignis was right, it didn’t take long before he forcefully fucked his cock into Prompto’s fist and came with a full body shudder, moaning Prompto’s name into his shoulder, biting down gently through his shirt.

Prompto’s cock wanted back in the game but even the scratch of his sweatpants hurt so he ignored the ache, holding tight to Ignis with one arm and groping around on the sink for a hand towel to wipe his hand off. Ignis held him close for a moment until he pulled away and put his clothes back together. 

Ignis watched in the mirror as Prompto washed his hands; he caught his eye and smiled nervously, then genuinely as Prompto blushed shyly. He put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and quickly kissed the back of his neck before straightening up. “If you don’t mind, I didn’t finish cleaning my shirt.” The tips of his ears went red at the stains he’d left on Prompto’s. “It seems we both require new shirts.”

Prompto laughed and pulled at the back of his shirt, taking it off over his head. “You can borrow one.” He disappeared into his room, returning wearing a t-shirt with a chocobo on it and carrying a dark green t-shirt. “Here.” He hung up his used towel and nervously tidied the bathroom while Ignis changed. He enjoyed the way the shirt clung to Ignis’ chest, a size too small. “You can keep it if you want. It looks goods on you.” They eyed each other, unsure of what to do next. Prompto rubbed at the back of his neck; he swore he could still feel the kiss there. “Um… thank you, Iggy. For coming to my rescue.” He clapped a hand over his mouth and laughed, a little hysterically, then flapped his hand around, indicating himself. “You didn’t have to. You didn’t have to stay.”

Ignis looked at him quizzically. “But I wanted to.”

“Yeah...um. You said we should talk, so…” Prompto laughed nervously again when Ignis stepped closer and put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. _”Gods his eyes are so pretty and green._” “Uh, I guess my secret crush is out?”

Smiling brightly, Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto and squeezed him tight against him, laughing softly into his neck. “I suppose mine is as well.” 

Prompto squawked in disbelief. “But you said friends help friends!” He shook his head in surprise but hugged back. “Me? Really?”

Ignis let go but stroked Prompto’s face. “Of course you. Do not sell yourself short, Prompto.” He shrugged eloquently. “I confess, I did not expect to let it be known how I felt about you, but when you walked down the steps dripping wet… knowing what you’d been doing...and you needing help...Well. My common sense left me.” He kissed Prompto gently, until Prompto went cross-eyed. “But I’m glad it did. Although, I might’ve preferred something a little more romantic.” 

Prompto laughed. “Yeah, a dirty bedroom and bath isn’t really romantic.”

Ignis laid the back of his hand against Prompto’s forehead to check his temperature. “How are you feeling?” He felt the renewed interest pressing against his thigh and smirked. “I take it the drug has yet to wear off?”

Prompto bumped his face against Ignis’ shoulder, embarrassed. “I feel a lot better but obviously it’s not out of my system yet.” He hugged Ignis, emotions all over the place but he felt safe in Ignis’ arms. “Kinda sore. A lot sore, actually. And thirsty.”

Ignis kissed his temple. “I did promise to make you dinner, didn’t I? Shall we?” He grabbed his soiled shirt and took Prompto’s hand, leading him downstairs. He tucked his shirt in his bag and grabbed his phone on the steps to check his messages. “Noctis wants an update.”

Prompto smushed himself against Ignis’ arm to see his phone. He didn’t know how much Noct knew or how much he wanted him to know. He bit his lip. “What’re you going to say?” The smirk on Ignis’ face was both sexy and worrying. “Iggy?” he whined.

Ignis quickly typed a reply and hit Send. “I told him the truth.” He squeezed Prompto’s hand, eyes glinting with mirth. “I said that I handled it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Prompto is in high school but is eighteen in this fic.


End file.
